What have they done?
by firefox360
Summary: Lee stumbles apaun a strange girl one day. Little does he know that she will play a key role in saving the wold as they know it. What will happen? Read to find out.leeXOC


Heart of an Angel, Soul of a Devil

Chapter1: Rescue

Heavy, desperate sobs mixed with the heavy and labored breathing of running for miles. She ran as fast as her wounded body would go, she could see the Kohana gates not that far ahead, but the sound ninjas where closing in. She was afraid that she wasn't going to make it in time. Every time she took a step a shock of pain shot through her. She stopped not that far away from the gate and fell to her knees. "I…can't…go…on." She whispered in a pant as the ninjas where right behind her. Not that far away a black haired boy, who had just turned 18 last month, was training. With the last of her energy she let out a loud scream, and they slapped her for it. The boy turned his head in the direction of the scream and his large eyes got wide. The ninjas where slapping her across the face and throwing her around. His dark, round eyes boiled with anger and he rushed over there with legendary speed and grabbed the ninja's hand just as he was going to slap her. "Don't you know better than to slap a lady?" the boy asked behind gritted teeth.

The girl looked up at the boy in wonder. "w-who are you?!?!" the ninja hollered as he tried to pull his hand away but no use. "Lee…Rock Lee!" lee said taking the ninja's hand, twisting his arm behind his back, and throwing him into his team mates. Lee got into his stance with a grin on his face that made the ninja's shake in fear "well who's first?" he asked looking at one of the ninjas. The ninja's eyes widened and he pointed at lee "I KNOW WHO THAT IS! HE IS ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS TAIJUTSU MASTERS!" he shrieked in horror, got up, and ran away. His team mates followed closely behind him as lee stood up straight. He looked down at the girl "Are you ok Miss?" he asked extending his hand. She took his hand and he pulled her up but it just made her wince in pain and grab onto her leg, where there was a rather large gash that was bleeding horribly. Lee noticed this and looked down at her leg and gasped, he then soon noticed more wounds all over her body and that she was covered in blood. She swayed and started to fall but lee caught her "dammit she passed out; I need to get to a hospital and fast." He said picking her up gently and he took off towards the hospital and was going as fast as he could.

He got there shortly and when he slammed open the doors all the nurses turned to look  
"SHE NEEDS HELP, NOW!" he screamed and some nurses and doctors rushed over with a hospital bed and rushed her to a room. Lee sighed and sat in a chair in the waiting room. "Hey lee! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked running up to him. Lee looked up at her "well…it's a long story…" he said looking back down. She sat down in a chair beside him and said "I have time" he took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. After he recited his story Sakura had hr hand over mouth "oh my god…I hope she's ok" lee nodded "yeah…I hope so too." He said gripping his hands together. Sakura patted him on the back "you're a good guy lee…and you probably not going to leave until you know she's better huh?" she asked him with a smile. He smiled at her and nodded 'yes'. She stood and waved 'bye' as she walked off and he waved in response. After an hour and a half of sitting there, a nurse came up to him with a smile "this way sir." he stood and followed the nurse to a room with an open window. In the hospital bed was the girl with only a few bandages on her. He could see her face clearly now, she was beautiful with jet black hair and fair skin. He pulled up a seat beside her bed and watched her sleep soundly. A nurse came in a few moments later and she smiled at lee. Lee looked at her then the girl then the nurse again "excuse me Miss…not to be rude…but what is her name?" he asked politely. The nurse looked on her clip board and red off "Skylar Kazuna, jounnin rank ninja" lee looked at Skylar again and continued to watch her sleep. He himself was a jounnin too. He noticed her stir and sat up. She opened her eyes, yawned then looked around the room. Her eyes fell on lee and her eyes where brilliant sapphire blue that sparkled, her eyes took his breath away and gave him a warm feeling as he stared into her eyes.

Lee blinked a few times as she studied him "you're the one who saved me…" Skylar said finally. Lee nodded and she just smiled a brilliant and warm smile "thanks a lot, I owe you one…I was in big trouble back there…" lee smiled in response and the nurse cleared her throat, getting their attention. The both looked at the nurse and the nurse; again, read from her clip board, "Skylar Kazuna, you will have to live with someone for the next 3 weeks because of your injuries. You will have some trouble walking and lifting things. You will need assistance and since you are not up to fighting, protection from enemy ninja who might try to assassinate you." The nurse said finishing the sentence. Skylar's eye was twitching "but who in the hell am I going to live with, I live alone and Tsunade knows that damn good and well!" she said raising her voice a little. The nurse just smiled "maybe this young man here would volunteer for you to stay with him." Its true lee was going to volunteer and he really didn't mind having her around the house. Skylar looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he nodded "yeah you could stay with me, I wouldn't mind." He said while smiling. Skylar stared at him for a little bit and smiled back "yeah you seem like a nice guy" she said agreeing.

The next day, Lee was at the training fields and he was training with Naruto. "Hey Lee do ya have any plans for tonight?" Naruto asked as he took a break. "Yes I do actually" Lee said as he thought back to Skylar in the hospital. Naruto frowned,"well…I was wondering if you wanted to go out me and the guys." Lee stopped and looked at Naruto "I told you, I HAVE SOMEHING TO DO!" he said raising his voice slightly. "Sheesh, I was just asking" Naruto said pouting. Lee shook his head _'Well that's Naruto for you.' _he thought to himself as he started walking towards his house to take a shower and straighten it up a bit.

Lee had gotten home and had just gotten out of the shower, he was finishing drying his hair and he looked around. His house was full of books, but otherwise empty. His house had two bedrooms, a kitchen, one bathroom, and of course, a living room. We went though the house, making sure it was clean. He came to the guest bedroom and he changed the sheets on the bed, put a clean blanket on it, and clean pillowcases on the pillows. He finished dusting the bookshelf in there, and smiled at his finished work. All he had to do was change because he was currently in his lounging around the house attire, which consisted of a pair of grey sweatpants, and a black tank top. He went to his room, changed into his usual ninja outfit, and was out the door. He walked at a leisurely pace, taking big breaths of the crisp, autumn air. He then found something. Something very odd, He found a notebook half buried in the ground. He picked it up and read the front. His eyes widened at what it said. It read: The failed experiments of the Hasagawa laboratory. He had heard of this place, and even the mentioning of the name Hasagawa in Kohana struck fear into the hearts of even the Hokage, Tsunade. The Hasagawa lab had been run by Orochimaru in the old days. His hands started shaking; he remembered that the lab had been nearby, and that one of the workers had run down this path when the lab had burned down. He looked at the ground, and scraped at it with his foot and saw the form of a bone in the dirt. He felt sick. This feeling could be described as a number of things. But he had experienced this feeling before when he had learned when he was a young teen that he could never be a ninja again. But he proved them wrong, so maybe it would be wrong this time as well. He took the notebook, put it in his back pouch and started running towards the hospital.

When Lee arrived at the hospital he was a little late. Skylar was in the hospital pajamas and was fighting with a nurse over walking without crutches. She was screaming at the nurse "I DON'T NEED THEM!!!" she screeched and she tried to stand on her own, ending up almost falling on her knees but she grabbed onto the bed for support. "Ms. Kazuna you need them!! Look at you, you can barely stand let alone walk!" she said persistently. "I'm telling you I'm fi-"Skylar almost fell but was caught by a strong arm wrapping around her waist and lifting her up. She looked behind her in surprise to see a smiling Lee. "Well since you won't use crutches, ill just carry you" he said picking her up bridal style and she gasped. "Put me down I can wa-"she was cut off by lee putting a finger over her lips. She let out a loud 'hmph' and crossed her arms "fine..." she muttered angrily to herself.

The nurse smiled at Lee, saving her from having to get physical with the lethal patient. "Here sir, this is her stuff." The nurse said handing Lee a bag that he set on Skylar and she held onto it. "Come back every week so we can check on her wounds, this is instructions of what to do if something happens to her or something acts up" the nurse said handing Lee a packet. Lee bowed his head slightly, and hopped out the window with Skylar. Lee walked because he didn't want any of Skylar's wounds to open up; Skylar looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, watching a falcon fly in a circle overhead Lee wondered what she was looking at, so he stopped and looked up. "I wish I didn't get hurt so bad…then I could be up there too" Skylar whispered quietly. Lee looked at her for a minute, and continued walking. Soon, they got to his house and he opened the door. He carried her to the guest room because she was already asleep by the time they got to his house. He carried her into the room, pulled back the blankets, lied Skylar down gently on the bed, took the bag from her, set it on the floor beside the bed, and covered her with the blankets. He quietly walked out of the room, closed the door, and went to his room. He changed into his lounge clothes and plopped down on his bed, then dug the notebook from his back pouch. He stared at the title for a minute, and then opened it. He was shocked at what he saw…it said:

Subject's name: Skylar Nicole Kazuna

Abilities: Flying, super strength, ability to talk to the trees, water, foxes, birds of all kinds, and cats of all kinds.

Aura color/chackra/Spirit color: Blue/very light glowing blue, not natural chackra color.

Weapon: a bow staff controlled with chackra

Demon: Blue/black Panther

Temper: very bad

Danger: gets greater by the day

Precautions: Put in a cell, and monitor the subject every moment, keep under surveillance

Notes: Subject shows great increase in strength, seems to be stronger when it rains, and even stronger when there is thunder and lightning, especially during bad storms. The chackra levels are off the scales, but the subject seems to sub come to normal injuries a little bit better than a regular human. We have a feeling the subject is playing mind games with us, keep an eye on her. We think the tremendous increase in chackra must be because of the already existing demon, and our own addition of power. But, the subject has shown great addition in reflexes and senses.

Lee read on, about how they experimented on her, what they did to her, and many more horrifying things, there were also pictures of the experiments. By her name, was a picture of Skylar of when she was younger, she was about 9 and was in a long white t-shirt, black shorts, and had a huge metal collar around her neck. Her hair was long and a little messy, but the worst part, was her eyes. Her eyes were totally blank, void of emotion, and they were a ghastly blue, with no pupil. Lee shuddered at the look of her eyes; it looked like she was looking right through him. He closed the notebook, and set it down.


End file.
